


Dampness does not

by Zippumup



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippumup/pseuds/Zippumup
Summary: A short drabble for a fiction I plan to start writing soon.





	Dampness does not

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for a fiction I plan to start writing soon.

A damp, frigid hotel basement. Cobwebs scattered. Broken glass.

The blonde-haired drug dealer known only as Marty opened his eyes, a chill rapidly moving up his spine.

Chained to the wall. Gagged.

A tall, lithe feminine figure in a sky blue tuxedo trots over to him, a buzzsaw in her hands.  
The dealer looks over at the figure with terror in his eyes; pale blue irises, pale white skin, peach colored hair.

She smiles. She activates the buzzsaw and leans it forward, her smile not fading.

A muffed scream.

Then the wall drenches crimson; the sounds end; dampness does not.


End file.
